


Damp

by Sugarcream



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcream/pseuds/Sugarcream
Summary: When there's only Lloyd and Nya, they got trapped in a lost place.The time is set after s8.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Nya Simth
Kudos: 11





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker, hope you can understand this, I'm sorry for the linguistic mistake.

She felt numb when she came in contact with the water that was flowing down.  
She could have attracted some water easily,but her hands feel weak .She could see the figure approaching the surface quickly under the water,when the second shadow fell in it brought more whirlpools to the lake.Her instinct told her she should save him.  
Lloyd.  
He suffered more impact than her. Before falling into the water, she had the chance to cushion the pressure. The splash was soft when she fell into the lake. Nya hooked him with one hand and swam to the shore with the other in the water to find a drop point. After they hit the shore, she crawled out of the water first. The heavy water attached to the clothes increased much trouble, she should have been used to it, but no, she is still not used to the adhesion of water.  
She helped Lloyd who had a hint of consciousness to go ashore. His only will was not strong enough for him to take a few steps. When he lay on the sand, he stuck to it. Nya looked at the sky when she can breath again, the sky was very clear, and it was nothing like the fiery sky they were in before.  
Nya pressed her hand to his chest, and after a few presses he spit out the excess lake water. He was able to breathe now but coughed a lot. After confirming that he was okay, Nya needed to check the surrounding environment, and she was called without taking a few steps on the strenuous beach.”Ahem, Nya...”  
He had just opened his eyes and hadn't adapted to the intense light. When he didn't see his companion, he struggled to get up, "Nya?"  
"You need to lie down Lloyd, I'll go back and survey the terrain for a while."  
His mind was still haggard, he could hardly see any situation under the scorching sun, so he had to give himself back to the sand to breathe normally as she said.  
After looking for no way out, they settled down temporarily in a waterfall.  
When locked in the cave behind the waterfall, she stared at the rushing river and suddenly thought that she was tired of such a life.  
He sat with his back to the water. Although he was hit a lot by the waterfall, he clearly remembered that they were separated from the others on the Destiny’s Bounty. The broken hull was divided into two, some fell from the bow and some was still breathing out as he was holding some objects of the ship, but he saw the figure stabbed by his own eyes.  
Lloyd couldn't help but to see Nya's reaction. She was neither sad nor angry. In fact, she even seemed a little indifferent. So now there are only two of them. He doesn't have to ask her to know that the others have not come here.  
He needed to make sure she was fine, so Lloyd held her shoulders to face her, but her eyes didn't look at him.  
"Nya, look at me Nya." He tried to be a qualified leader.  
"Listen to me, we will go out and we will definitely go back. As long as we look in every direction of the cave ..."  
"Why are you so confident?" He was startled by her still blue eyes. His previous self-confidence had disappeared in half. He didn't know where his blind perseverance came from. "Because we have always been here. Haven’t we? "  
She just kept staring at the gray stone, maybe he should give her some space.  
"I'll look outside." His hand brushed off her shoulder, Lloyd got up and left the waterfall.

Nya's mood has not been high-spirited, and he is not the person who can just say anything.  
He is still pursuing the traces under the cliff to find a way out. Since they came from the outside, there must be a way to go out. This situation has happened so many times that he was conditioned to reflect. His self-confident a few days ago also comes from this.  
But this place is strange as it supposed to be. He hasn't seen anything other than the wind, fish and water. At this time, the plants became their savior. When he reached out to pick up the only satisfying fruit Lloyd felt something slowly falling on him, as the wind blows away the intense instance things and it hits his face.He sucks the fragrance of flowers and trees smelling the half-wet breath he felt for the first time in these days, he finally saw the transparent raindrops when he turned his attention to the free fall drops in the sky.  
This is the first natural phenomenon since they have come here. Finally there is an object that moves other than the trees, the mountain stones and the uninterrupted water flow for the first time. He didn’t think of that this was a special omen given by the sky above, he shouted almost uncontrollably, the words that jumped out of his mouth was long lost, "It's raining, it's raining outside, Nya!"  
He ran all the way up the ridge connecting the entrance of the cave. He couldn't explain where the wonderful feeling of the usual natural phenomenon that came to him, but the eagerness in his body trying to tell her was so real.  
"Nya, it's raining!"  
He blindly entered the dark cave and was inevitably wetted half of his body by the waterfall. He put the water-soaked fruit on the ground and went deeper into the cave. Unlike the all day active waterfall, the cave was terribly silent, and he began to suspect that his little announcement might not be a good idea.  
When she saw him at the wall, she asked immediately, "Did you find a way out?"  
She doesn't look as lively as she used to be anymore, and Lloyd saw the drops of water splashing in the cave creek caught in her hair.  
He was crying inside, no, Nya this isn’t you.  
He shook his head, and the loud sound of the waterfall hitting the lake kept hovering in their ears.  
"I've seen the outside before, do you know what I saw?" She held her knees. He had never seen her being so small before. He meant that when she was in the team compared with the other guys she looked relatively petite. But he had never seen her being so undisguised.  
"The rivers are endless. Wherever you go, you can't see the end."  
"It's the same with the woods you see outside,isn’t it? No matter where you go, no matter how far you go to the periphery, you can't see the end of the blind forest." Her sight was on his face, and she looked at him like watering him with cold water from his head. His inexplicable excitement has disappeared, which forced Lloyd to face a more serious fact-they might never get out.  
"But that's impossible!There must be a way, even if there is no exit there must be a breach somewhere in this place."  
She was right, and his days of exploring outside had convinced him that she was right, but he tried to argue, "Any time we've been through before, no matter how difficult it is, there's always a way out."  
"No matter how blocked the road is, even if there are only a few people left," even his bright green eyes in the dark cave can't help the wind blowing from the gap of the cave. He always believes that they can get out."We can always find a way to succeed. That was the case before, and it’s the same now..."  
"Lloyd." She tried to call him by his name, but he was immersed in his thoughts.  
"If they succeed in knocking us down, we will get up even if we fail, because that's what we have been doing, with our teammates ..." His voice came to a halt, awaring of the subject in his words wasn't by their side, and when Lloyd looked at her, she knew he was finally interrupted by himself. Nya uttered the words of regret, "They're not here Lloyd."  
"Don't say that." He clenched his hands unconsciously.  
"Don’t do what?"  
He has never been dispirited these days , but at this time his heart has risen an unknown source of anger. Is there any reason for him to be angry? Of course, he had clearly seen his partner fall and was trapped in this ghost place where no one had known before. He tried to find a way out, but time passed fast and everything proved to be futile.  
"Don't talk to me in the same way you speak to a child."  
"Lloyd ..." "Don't." He pushed her hand away.  
He certainly knew what they were doing, not to mention whether he could escape successfully, and they were likely being followed by the wicked man who was chasing after them. Even if the hope in his heart was small, it was still an undeveloped flower which only needs a drop of dew. But how can he raise this desired seed without any soil? What can he do when they can't protect themselves?  
"I know that seems impossible, but you don't even wanna try ..." His voice was so low that it was almost covered by the landscape. Nya needed to listen carefully to hear his low voice. "I tried it,Lloyd, but what did that bring us?"  
The crash smoke of Destiny's Bounty had not disappeared before her eyes, and she could still hear their screams that day.  
"No, you are just responding negatively, you haven't tried it at all." He still mumbled, the team chose to keep silent about him on some difficult occasions when he was young. The memory is a terrible thing. Thinking of it may encroach on your mind, "I'm not a kid anymore, why do everyone treat me this way?!"  
He didn't want to hear consoling language, which wouldn’t help him at all.  
It's raining outside the cave, the light and small rain has become a ruthless covering rain at this moment. The rain jumped from the sky to touch the grass roots and touch the lake surface, the continuous rain did not want to stop.  
His heart was beating, and Lloyd's blood was flowing all over his body, because he could not think over his anger.  
He couldn't face Nya either, so he rushed out of the cave.  
When he walked far far away from the lake, he could no longer see the gloomy grass and green forest when he looked back to the cliff of the mountain pass.

He should be helpful and friendly for a teammate instead of just being mad headed. Even when he was furious, that was not the thing he should done.  
When he went back, the rain was still falling. What was more terrible than the heavy rain was a thin drizzle. It hit every place up and down his body, his hair was soaked wet when he returned to the shadow of the mountain.  
He knew what she was going through, just like he had lost his father.  
Because of the lack of experience at young age, the guys in the team sometimes do not take them seriously. In addition to her outside field inexperience, Nya has a side they often ignore. As the sixth girl who joined the gang in the previous period,Lloyd and Nya actually have a lot of similarities.  
Maybe that's why sometimes he relies on her. As the only person left unconsciously by others, Nya is the only one who can understand him.  
His nose was full of the moist smell of mountain stream, and the flowing water was reflected on their faces.  
He started talking to himself before he could find her, but in fact he knew she could hear him.  
"Do you remember what you said to me?"  
"You told me when Ninjago City was conquered you said to me, as long as you haven't lost your strength, as long as you are still breathing ..."  
He’s revealing the words he never said , and when he said this, his eyes met hers.  
It's totally different from the downcast atmosphere trapped here. It's no longer the rescuer of the distressed people. At this moment, only the frustrated Green Ninja is in front of her.The person with a little bit of shy in her eyes is already higher than her, he is no longer an immature boy, but what is different from the past is that the person in front of her is not only ashamed of the actual words she once said but also firm, "You will protect me. "  
Speaking to her using the exact the same words at that time, the protagonist in the words changed to an opposing position. He thought it would be embarrassing to say these words. The two exchanged their positions, and the person who played the persuader has became him. But when he did speak, he found that it was not so difficult to say except the shy shame that repeating her original words. When he really is in this position, he couldn't help wondering her mood. She lost the former comrades-in-arms with him, and continued to put pressure on herself in the psychological of torture. What will happen to them if they never get to see them again one day? Was she speaking to him with that feeling at the time, Lloyd couldn't help doubting himself.  
"You used to say to me that you would take care of me no matter what, to make sure I get to the last step. Nya, I wouldn't be able to do that without you."  
"So I hope you would come back, as I told you before, I will look after you until the last minute."  
He held tight her shoulders and said to her, subconsciously hoping this involuntary gesture could reach her heart.  
He knew it had worked, because Lloyd saw himself in her eyes, he’s directly facing her negativity.  
"Kai would never wants to see you like this."  
For the first time in so many days, she looked in his eyes with cold and distant gase. She opened her lips and said, "Kai is dead."  
"No, no. We didn't see the bounty crash with our own eyes ..."  
"There’s no use keep talking, you know what the answer is."  
His desperate desire to quibble quickly faded, thinking that the terrible consequences might really have happened he couldn't help pinching his hair. Lloyd gritted his teeth to suppress the painful moan. "No, I don't believe it."  
Seeing he’s going through a breakdown, Nya remembered how she felt when she said that to him.  
She thought so when everyone else was there, it was everyone's responsibility to take care of him then. When there were the two of them, she was the only one who could tell him. As his teammate, she is always thinking about him. He is young and the green ninja needs them to protect him. Hearing him say what she had once said, at that time he was rather angry and would not listen to anyone, just as she is now.  
With her hand on Lloyd's cheek, Nya also said with tears, "Great, because I don't believe it either."

When there’s water all around, although she was a water ninja, she didn't know what to do. They have experienced this kind of stuff so many times, she really didn't know what to do after losing them this time.  
Doesn’t have to worry about eating fish, yet she has no energy to find the whereabouts of other guys, let alone finding the way out of here. She can't even do simple cave exploration.  
Their stay is near a waterfall exit, if they want to go out just jump straight from there and it will be a whole new world.  
What would it look like if they really jumped down the cascading waterfall, even if they went down, it would be endless lakes.  
Would that tolerate all his faults? Will all his unintentionally missed mistakes drift away with the current flow from now on? If she wasn't with him, how could he be relieved alone, if he was washed away by the water, he would never see her again.  
So he dragged his heavy body to climb up, and the drops of water falling from his body seemed to be stealing his vitality. When he saw her dejected in the cave he felt weak, but incredibly serene, seeing that she was still there makes him feel that’s okay.They will be okay.  
Before her gaze came to ask him where he had gone, he walked over and knelt between the rocks a few steps away from her.  
The stream now flows quietly down the mountain. It’s rather amazing that the water can go anywhere, but they can only be trapped in this sunken lair.  
Can they see through each other's thoughts when they look at one another?Is he very insecure? As a man who is five years older in appearance, his mind still stays at five years ago. How does he feel about being five years behind them? But he respected her, she was the one who can help him when he was in trouble. What would they do when both of them were in a disadvantaged position?  
As Lloyd, who was five years younger than them, was unable to get in with their circles for some time, the age difference between them he could only look up gives him sense of incapability.  
Because of this he can see redemption in Nya, which is why he kept asking her for help.  
The river was connected to the waterfall, and if he didn't notice her she might fall into the endless abyss, and then disappeared.  
If she jumped down from there, he would follow, he would stand at the mouth of the waterfall and shout out her name.  
"Nya--!"  
When he jumped his breath was taken away by the water, and the imaginary being swept away by the river did not happen. He just felt that his organs were hurt by the stabbing water. He stumbled in the shallow water looking for her in the deep lake.  
He took a few difficult steps under the resistance of water, damp, is the word he often felt when he came here.  
When he turned around he found her floating on the water, without resisting or moving, as if she has lost her life.He walked calmly to her, saw her undulating chest knew that she was still breathing. After worrying over he showed a helpless grin, he picked her out of the water,as the scene she took him from the water, with water dripping from his body and hair.  
Half of the time he didn't know what he was thinking, as if this place had been implanted into his heart and even he was affected.  
Lloyd brought Nya to the shore, waiting for her to get up he fell to the sand as well.  
If you can't do anything, just breathe in the fresh air of the open area.

With the only two of them, without outsiders joining, their relationship will change for a long time. One year or two could change a lot, in this simple place of solitude, the two of them are just pure man and woman.  
He would hold her face to distinguish them from each other. He planned to see the same worry on her face, but he could see nothing but apathy. Is he annoyed? Yes, maybe, but he felt more powerless about why he can't take them out. Wet place and the gloomy people, the provoked teenager tilted his head went directly over her shoulder and kissed the person who didn't listen to his persuasion all day long.  
He kissed her to make her feel better, to make her feel that someone cares about her, he didn't want to see her so helpless.  
How did Nya react? After being surprised, she had the strength to push him away and asked him what he was doing.  
He gave the mocking smile of a young man who had just succeeded in his schemes.  
"You finally have a reaction other than ignoring me."  
"Is this a joke?"  
"No. But yeah."  
When she looked at him, it was something else. She looked at his teenage face wondering what he was upset about. Those subtle frowning expressions, the wrinkled face thinking about pain made her determined to lean in, a kind of immaculate kiss that she couldn't help being close to him.

Just she and her teenager,that’s how the difference comes from.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nya's got brown eyes, but I just can't stop wondering what if she has blue eyes.  
> The way I see it, he really looks up to her.


End file.
